


the curves of your lips (you know the rest)

by havisham



Category: A Separate Peace - John Knowles
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Adolescent Sexuality, Drabble, M/M, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene still remembers those summers with Finny. </p><p>(But remembering doesn't change a thing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	the curves of your lips (you know the rest)

Finny speaks best with his body. There are summer days when he doesn't bother with a shirt, his skin bronzed and his hair slicked back, with sweat dripping down to the hollows of his throat -- and every one of his gestures speaks of joy, light, and youth unspoiled. 

Gene, who is watching him like a hawk, naturally, twitches and _wants._

Laughing at some joke that only he knows the punchline to, Finny catches Gene's eye and smiles brilliantly. 

"So," he says, licking the drops of water on his lips, dusky-rose and beautifully shaped, "Are you going to jump or what?"


End file.
